The House of Apotharni
by Serdd
Summary: Ok, new fun fic! Soo exciting! Buffy/Harry Potter xover like you have never seen before. Buffy and the gang are 12 again but everyone's back with a new twist. Very heavy family undertones and lots of fun.Parings: B/S,W/O,X/A,HHR. Oh! And Peeves is in it!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Hi! I'm Buffy, and this is Willow and Xander. Everywhere else is full, do you mind if we join you?" chirped the happy blond who had just slid open the compartment door. She smiled pleasantly, while the red head to her right and the slightly taller brunette to her left, waved at him.

"Ya, of course, have a seat." He offered. "I'm Harry by the way, Harry Potter." Harry replied, offering his hand to the trio.

"Buffy Giles." Buffy greeted, shaking his hand.

"Willow Rosenberg." Willow said, shaking Harry's hand as well.

"Xander Harris or Xan-man or the Hulk, whatever you prefer." Xander joked, shaking Harry's hand and patting him on the back at the same time. Harry laughed as Buffy and Willow rolled their eyes.

"Ya right Whelp, more like droopy-boy or delivery boy or lazy lad, what do you think luv?" Both Buffy and Willow were giggling as a boy around Harry's height strolled through the door with nearly blinding white hair and a smug grin on his face.

"Oh I don't know Spike, I like 'Whelp' personally, can't go wrong with a classic." Buffy laughed as Xander moved over to the side to sit beside a bemused Harry.

"You know luv, when you're right, you're right." He smiled, putting his arm around Buffy's shoulders.

"Uh, Spike? Where's Oz?" Willow asked, taking a seat beside Xander as Buffy and Spike took two seats across from Harry.

"No worries Red, Wolf-boy's just usen the loo real quick. Now, who do we have here?" Spike asked, turning his attention to Harry for the first time. "Name's William Jameson, but everyone calls me Spike." Spike introduced, holding out his hand to the boy.

"I'm Harry Potter, just Harry." Harry said with a smile, shaking Spike's hand.

"Harry Potter eh? You don't say." Spike grinned, "Well, well, Goldilocks, looks like we've finally met someone more famous than you." His grin vanished, however, when Buffy's body stiffened, and she turned her head away from him. "Oh, come on luv, you know I didn't mean it like that! I was just kidding. I'm sorry..."

"Just ignore them," Xander said, turning to Harry. "They bicker like an old married couple, but you'd be hard pressed to find two people as in sink as Buffy and Spike."

"But I don't get it, what did Spike mean by more famous than Buffy?" Harry asked, turning his attention to Xander and Willow.

Xander opened his mouth to answer when Spike interrupted; "not so fast Hero, first we find out about you, then we tell you about us."

Shrugging, Harry opened his mouth to start his story when the compartment door opened again.

"Oz!" Willow chirped, jumping up to great Oz at the door, "and a girl."Willow stopped for a second, before reaching out and grabbing Oz's hand as though declaring property.

The only visible reaction from Oz was a hint of a smile, and a slight puffing out of the chest.

"Sorry I took so long, but some kid lost his pet toad, and Hermione and I were just helping him look for it."

"What's this? The great and powerful Oz can't sniff out one little toad? What is this world coming too?" Xander mocked, putting the back of his hand to his forehead and pretending to swoon.

Oz gave him a blank stare and a shoulder shrug where Willow huffed. "That's right, one toad, on a train full of hormonal teenagers. I'd like to see you try to find it."

"Actually, I was just coming to find Spike, he's more used to having to sift through people than I am." Oz said, looking over to the pair of cuddling blonds.

Spike sighed before getting up, "sure thing Wolf-boy, you and the new chit just take a seat. One toad coming up."

"Oh, and try to bring this one back alive fang face." Xander quipped smugly, making Buffy and Willow chuckle.

"You keep it up Whelp and I'll let them have you next time."Spike snarked back as he exited the compartment.

"You know, when you get shot down every time, it's time to either get new material or stop talking." Harry said with a smart smirk, causing everyone to laugh out loud.

"Man, you know you've hit a low point when even the new guy is taking shots at you." Xander grumbled, slouching back in his seat.

Oz was still smiling slightly when he reached his arm out towards Harry, "Daniel Osborne, but everyone calls me Oz, nice to meet you."

"Harry Potter, nice to meet you." Harry said, shaking the other boy's hand.

"Harry Potter?" gasped the new girl who had entered with Oz, "I've read all about you! You're the boy who lived!"

"Boy-who-lived? Really? Well, Boy-who-lived, meet Girl-who-died." Xander smiled, motioning to Buffy.

Harry looked over at her in question but Buffy just waved him off, "I'll tell you later."

"Well go on, what can you tell us about Hero, Bookworm?" Spike asked, breezing through the door and plopping down beside Buffy who automatically curled into his side.

"The toad?" Oz asked.

"Back with its owner."Oz nodded, and looked to Hermione.

Hermione blushed as all of the attention was turned on her, but continued as though reading it out of a text book.

"Harry James Potter, son of James Potter and Lily Evans is famous for his defeat of the great lord Voldimort. When Harry was just barely a year old, James and Lily were viciously murdered in their home, while trying to protect their son. After killing Lily and James, Voldimort went in search of young Harry. Though no one knows for sure, it is believed that when Voldimort tried to use the killing curse on young Harry, the spell backfired, there by killing one of the most feared wizards in history. The scar on Harry's forehead is the only physical evidence left of such a historic encounter."

The compartment was silent for a few moments, just taking everything in. That had been the first time Harry had heard what the text books said about him and he wasn't sure how he felt about it.

"So where are you living now Harry?" Buffy asked, breaking the melancholy silence.

"With my aunt, uncle, and cousin." Harry answered, not liking to talk about his relatives.

"And do you like living with them?" Buffy asked again, her voice taking on a soft musical quality that was somehow warm and comforting to all that heard it. The gang had seen Buffy use her hypnotic voice on people before, indeed, most of them had had the voice used on them when they had had nightmares and the like.

"No, I don't." Harry didn't know how, but he found himself confessing everything to the diminutive blond. How they had beaten, starved, and neglected him, and finally how he lived and slept in a cupboard under the stairs. When he was finished, Harry lowered his head, not wanting to see the pity on these people's faces.

With a deep sigh Xander broke the silence and clapped Harry on the back. "There's no need to be ashamed of anything Harry. Everyone in this room is a misfit in some sense, and all of us have something in our past that we're not proud of. Hell I'm the most ordinary person in this room, and that's saying something." Xander smiled, making everyone in the cabin chuckle.

Wrapping his arm around Harry's shoulder in a brotherly one armed hug, Xander turned to Buffy; "looks like we got another one, eh Buffster?"

"Maybe," Buffy said, screwing up her face in thought and surprising everyone but Harry and Hermione with her seaming reluctance to accept Harry.

"Why maybe, Buffy?" Willow asked, curiously. Buffy's intuition had never been wrong, so if something was holding her back, Willow would trust her decision implicitly.

"It would be easier to just explain everything once. And besides, you know the rules." Buffy replied cryptically.

A look of understanding donned on everyone's face except for Harry and Hermione's.

"Xander, would you please switch places with Hermione."Buffy asked. Without question, Xander stood, and Hermione found herself moving without consciously doing so.

"So, Hermione, what's your story?" Buffy asked, again using the voice to quell any nerves that the girl might have.

"We-well...my parents are dentists, and growing up, I had no clue that magic or anything mystical was real. Until recently I was living with my parents, then I got my letter, and everything changed. It started slowly at first; no hug in the morning, no goodbye as I was going out the door, then it turned into a missed meal, avoiding looking at me, then, all of a sudden they wouldn't talk to me at all, and eventually tried to pretend that I didn't exist. By the time it was time for me to come to Hogwarts, my mom wouldn't even walk past my room. I don't know why; what I did, or what happened, but it's like, as soon as I got my letter, they were afraid of me." By the end, Hermione had silent tears running down her cheeks, and Buffy pulled her into a tight hug.

"I know. Everyone in this room knows and understands exactly what it's like to be shunned, feared, or discarded because of what you are. People have always had an irrational fear when it comes to the supernatural. People fear what they don't understand. And a lot of the time, fear is an easier and more familiar emotion than acceptance or understanding. I know that it hurts now, but you have to trust me that there will come a time when it doesn't hurt as much, and every day it will get a little bit easier."

"Thank you." Hermione sniffled, then smiled sheepishly, "I'm sorry, but I don't know anyone's names except Oz and Harry."

"Oh, how silly of me, sorry, to my left is my boyfriend, William Jameson, but everyone just calls him Spike. Then we have Willow Rosenberg and her boyfriend, Oz. And lastly we have Xander Harris. Oh, and my name is Buffy Giles, it's nice to meet you."

"Hermione Granger, it's nice to meet you too." Hermione said, shaking Buffy's hand.

"Well, what do you think luv?" Spike asked gently, and everyone's attention was focused back on Buffy.

"Yes." She said clearly, with a beaming smile which everyone reciprocated.

"Both?" Spike pressed.

"Of course." Buffy said, as though affronted.

"The Watcher?"

"Are you kidding, all of them will be thrilled." Buffy shrugged.

"Well luv," Spike smiled.

"When I'm right, I'm right."Buffy giggled.

"Right then," Spike nodded, waving his hand as an indication for her to continue.

"Right, Harry, Hermione, how would you like to live with us when the school year is out?" At their confused and startled looks Buffy went on, "You see, Spike, Willow, Xander and Oz, come from less than stellar home situations, and ever since mom found out what I was, she just started 'collecting strays' as Xander says. It was really tough for me in the beginning, knowing what I was but not being able to tell anyone and not being allowed to have any friends because I might put them in danger, mom saw how hard it was for me, and so she went looking for others who had been shunned by their families and the general public because of things that were out of their control. My dad fully agreed with my mom and so he built us a home that could house all us. Willow was the first, then Xander, Spike and Oz. It's not legally binding, you get to keep your last names, but if you accept, we do a really short spell that binds you to the family and gives you permission to pass safely through the security wards on the house. Both of you would have your own space, as we have tones of room, food, and warmth to go around."Buffy finished, smiling with hope in her eyes.

"Hey guys, she's not kidding about the food, Joyce is a great cook." Xander piped up, causing the other's the chuckle.

Everyone was quiet as Harry and Hermione took a moment to process everything and come to a decision.

Harry was the first to speak. "Thank you. You have no idea what this means to me. Yes, please, I would love nothing more than to join your family." Harry rasped around the lump in his through.

"That's great!" Buffy jumped up, giving Harry a tight hug that felt as though it could break his ribs.

"Easy luv, not all of us can take one of your hugs and walk away without something broken." Spike smirked while the other's chuckled and Harry rubbed his sore ribs.

"Hermione?" Willow asked, bringing everyone's attention back to the brown haired girl.

Hermione's head was bowed, but as she started to speak she lifted her head to look at Buffy. "Yes. Oh please yes!" she nearly sobbed, throwing herself into Buffy's arms.

Calming down, everyone took their seats again with Buffy, Spike, Willow and Oz on one bench, and Harry, Hermione, and Xander on the other.

Facing Harry and Hermione, Buffy pulled out the oddest shaped wand either of them had ever seen. It was oak, thick at one end then coming to a sharp point at the other. "This is Mr. Pointy," Buffy introduced before taking Harry's left hand and lasing their fingers. "Now, you might feel a little prick, but don't worry, that's just for the blood wards."

The small assembly watched silently as Buffy closed her eyes in concentration and started to chant long Latin verses. Hermione was astonished when Buffy and Harry's joined hands started to glow a brilliant white/gold light, and Buffy hadn't even used her wand.

Finally, as the light reached its brightest peak, Buffy picked up her wand and held it in a tightly closed fist with the point facing downwards and brought it down with force as though to impale their hands, causing the light to explode in a shower of brilliant gold.

"Congratulations Harry. From now on, your pain is our pain, your happiness is our happiness, your enemies are our enemies, and your friends are our friends. Welcome to the family."

Everyone hugged and clapped, welcoming their newest member, before they again settled down to watch Hermione's ritual. It was, again, the same Latin fraises, and the same white/gold light, and when Buffy brought her wand down again, there was a second shower of brilliant gold.

"Congratulations Hermione. From now on, your pain is our pain, your happiness is our happiness, your enemies are our enemies, and your friends are our friends. Welcome to the family."

Again everyone hugged and clapped until Willow's voice interrupted them, "um, guys, I think we're going to be there soon, we should probably get changed into our school robes."

"Sure thing Wills," Buffy agreed, "ok, the guys can get changed first while we go and get Hermione's trunk." Without question, everyone moved to do as told, and the girls filed out of the compartment in single file.

"This should be interesting." Buffy mumbled as they sat in the boats as they coasted across the smooth blackness of the lake.

It was four to a boat, but luckily, the gang had fallen back and it was Buffy, Spike, Willow, and Oz in one boat, and Harry, Hermione, and Xander in the one floating beside Buffy's.

"What's the matter Buffy?" Willow asked from her perch behind the blond.

Buffy sighed before turning in her seat to face the group. "Ok guys, listen up, every single one of us is prone to some kind of magical mishaps, and that's in the non magic world, now we're headed into a school for the supernatural. I want everyone to be cautious and on your guard at all times. We all have secrets, some personal, some deadly if found out. For that reason, don't make eye contact with anyone but the family for long periods of time. It's through the eyes that allow these bad guys to read your mind. Also, stay together. Dad warned me that some of us may be split up after or during the sorting. I'm not going to let that happen; we live, we work, we play together. My spidy sense is tingling, so be on guard."

Silence.

"Well, after that vote of confidence, who's hungry?" Xander asked, making everyone laugh, and lifting everyone's spirits. The rest of the trip was made with idle chatter of what they had heard about Hogwarts, and what this new adventure was going to hold.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

When the boats finally reached the shore leading up to the gigantic castle, Buffy had everyone hang back until the rest of the first years had gone somewhat ahead.

"What are we waiting for?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Xander's girlfriend, Anya. Her boss said she could come as long as she met her quota before the start of classes." Willow piped up.

"Boss? You mean she has a job? How old is she?" Harry asked.

"1142." Xander said with a big grin on his face.

Harry and Hermione's jaws dropped, "Ya, who knew the Whelp liked older women." Spike chuckled.

"How is that even possible? I mean, Merlin himself only lived to his 600's!" Hermione gasped.

"Well that's simple," chirped a new, happy voice, "He was human. I'm not, thank DeHoffrins. Hi everyone, sorry I'm late, my last client was a little beat up, it took a while to calm him down." The blond, who Harry and Hermione assumed must be Anya, explained, as she was tucked under Xander's arm.

"Anya, I'd like to introduce you to Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, the two latest additions to the Scoobies. Guys, this is Anya Jenkins." Buffy introduced with a smile before turning to everyone and going into general mode.

"I know we have a lot to talk about, and some of you may have questions. Everything will be answered later, for now, stick together. We present a united front." Then Buffy's shoulders sagged a little bit and gave a winning smile, "and let's just hope we don't get in too much trouble when this thing blows up in our faces." Buffy giggled, as the others chuckled.

"Uh, Buffy, I can hear them opening the doors, we should probably get up there." Oz suggested from his place beside Willow.

"Right, lead the way Spike; you have the best night vision out of all of us." Buffy said, as they started their trek out of the dark caves.

"So it's true then." Came a sneering voice from the main crowd of first years as the Scoobies approached. "Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts."

"What's it to you Ferret-boy?" Spike sneered in return, taking a step forward.

Everyone was slightly taken aback by the two boy's similar appearance, and wondered if the two were related.

"My name," the boy gritted out, before turning his attention back to Harry, "Is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Spike smirked in amusement and Buffy rolled her eyes as Xander and a few others snickered.

"Think my name's funny do you?" Draco asked angrily, to which Xander and Willow just giggled harder.

"Well, it's just that, you don't sound anything like Sean Connery." Xander joked, throwing himself into hysterics and making the other muggle-borns laugh out loud.

Face going red with rage, Malfoy straightened. "How dare you talk to me like that! My father-"

"Your father? Oh, don't tell me you're still playing that 'my dad can beat up your dad' game. I mean seriously, how old are you?" Buffy said, flipping her hair over her shoulder and leaning into Spike. Luckily for Malfoy, a tall black haired witch in emerald green robes entered before he could say anything more.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she said in a strict manor. "My name is Professor McGonagall. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family here at Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common-room.  
The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each have produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. Now, if you will please form a line in pairs and follow me, the Sorting Ceremony is about to begin."

As the rest of the first years proceeded into the Great Hall, the Scoobies waited till the very end. Buffy and Spike, Oz and Willow, Harry and Hermione, and finally, Xander and Anya brought up the rear.

The Great Hall was one of the most brilliant things Harry had ever seen: it was lit by thousands upon thousands of candles which were floating in mid air over the four house tables, where the rest of the students sat. The tables were lined with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting.

Hearing Hermione gasp, Harry turned his head to see Hermione staring up at the ceiling. Curious, Harry stared in amazement at the velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. "I've read about this in Hogwarts, a history. It's bewitched to look like the sky outside." Hermione whispered just loud enough for the family to hear.

Professor McGonagall led the first years up to the front of the dais where she placed a four-legged stool in front of them. On top of the stool McGonagall placed an extremely old and dirty pointed wizards hat.

For a few seconds, there was silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth – and the Scoobies watched in surprised amusement as the ratty old hat began to sing.

The whole hall erupted in applause when the hat had finished, and it bowed to each of the four tables in turn before becoming still once more.

Professor McGonagall then stepped forward with a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will take a seat, I will place the Sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your new houses.

One by one McGonagall went down the list starting with Hanna Abbot and going down the list in alphabetical order.

"Giles, Buffy." McGonagall called.

With a careless shrug Buffy strode forward. Looking at the head table for the first time, Buffy was pleasantly surprised to see a familure face. With a bright bubblegum smile, Buffy waved happily to the Professor with long greasy black hair and a pointed face. The Scoobies that knew who the man was chuckled and waved as well; while the man just glared back, making Buffy giggle, and the rest of the school, including some of the faculty, stare in amazement.

Turning her attention back to Professor McGonagall, Buffy sat on the stool and reluctantly allowed the Sorting Hat to be placed on her head.

'_Right then, let's have a look see. What's this? Blocked?'_ Buffy heard the hat's voice in her head.

'_Damn straight, you're filthy! If you want to read my mind, you had better have a bath first, because there is no way I am letting you into my head looking like that.'_

'_Excuse me? Just who do you think you are, girl?'_

'_I'm the girl who's head your trying to pry into, so if you want admittance to this theme park, you had better exercise hygiene before I do it for you.'_

The hall watched as Buffy put her hands on her hips and squared her shoulders.

"She's not..."Xander said starting to chuckle

"She is..."Willow said, also starting to laugh.

"But, she can't, can she?" Hermione asked.

"Looks like she can." Harry smirked, his eyes shining with amusement.

With a sudden puff of dust, the hat blinked out of the great hall and back in again. When it settled its self back on Buffy's head of its own accord, the entire congregation of students and faculty were amazed to see the hat in near perfect condition. The patches and stitching were gone, and it was a soft chocolate brown instead of brownish grey.

"Man I love that girl." Spike grinned, puffing his chest out. As the others chuckled and shook their heads.

"Classic Buffy." Oz smirked, shaking his head as well.

'_Right then, now that I have done as you asked, will you please lower your shields.' _The hat requested.

'_Anything you find stays strictly between us right? No gabbing to the head master, or teachers or anything, right.' _

'_If that is what you wish.'_

'_Alrighty, dig away.'_ Buffy said, finally allowing the hat to read her mind.

'_This, this is incredible! Simply extraordinary! You know who you are, I see. But you do not know about your family...'_

'_My family? What about them?'_

'_A prophecy, Golden One, holds the story-but not the fate-of your family. Look for what is to come, and expect nothing.'_

'_Thank you. I will be sure to tell the rest of my family what you said. Now, how about those houses?'_

'_I'm afraid, Golden One, that you and your family could never truly belong to any one house. No, I have something special in mind for you...'_

'_Why am I not surprised?'_ Buffy sighed.

The crowd watch with bated breath as Buffy's shoulders sank and the Sorting Hat finally opened its mouth.

"Gryffindor!"

Loud cheering erupted, but just as McGonagall raised her hand to remove the hat it spoke again:

"Hufflepuff!"

The cheering stopped and everyone was silent. Another beat, and then;

"Ravenclaw!"

No one moved a muscle;

"Slytherin!"

Once again, Professor McGonagall raised her hand to remove the hat when it tossed its 'head' back and yelled as loud as possible:

"APOTHARNI!" (Pronounced: Ap-o-thar-n-ee)

As the name was shouted over the shocked and silent crowd, Hogwarts herself seamed to quiver and the ceiling that had previously shon with a thousand twinkling lights erupted in a show of spectacular shooting stars and the house tables began to shift over to one side, allowing another, shorter table to materialise. The crowed watched as a shining white banner with the image of a battle ready Centaur in the center, hung it's self from the ceiling over the new table.

"Well luv," a single voice broke the stretching silence.

"Don't say it Spike." The Scoobies chorused.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

It was a few minutes after Buffy had sat the Sorting Hat in her lap and started petting it as though it were a cat; that the Hat once again spoke, this time prompting Professor McGonagall to continue with the sorting.

"Oh, uh, yes, right then, Miss. Giles, if you would, um, kindly make your way over to your house table." McGonagall stuttered, tripping over her words.

With a slight roll of her eyes, Buffy hopped off of the stool, and tossed the old hat to land on it with a soft click.

"Be careful Golden One, if I didn't know any better, I would think you were trying to damage me." The Hat said with obvious humour.

"Nah, all you ancient fashion accessories are tough, otherwise you wouldn't be ancient." Buffy said with a smart smirk, bouncing away to sit down at the table that had only eight settings. As she sat, Hogwarts gave another tremble.

"The Sorting, Professor." The Hat prompted again.

"Oh yes, Granger, Hermione." McGonagall called out.

With more trepidation, Hermione slowly made her way onto the dais, and allowed the now clean Sorting Hat to be placed on her head.

'_Ah, another family member eh? Very well...'_

"Apotharni!" The Hat yelled, causing Hermione to deflate in relief.

Following the other students' example, Buffy, and the rest of the Scoobies still waiting to be sorted, cheered as Hermione made her way to sit across from Buffy.

"Harris, Alexander." McGonagall called.

With a stupid grin, Xander moved forward and sat, but before the hat could be placed fully on his head the hat shouted:

"Apotharni!" and Xander jogged over to sit with Buffy and Hermione.

"Jameson, William." Oz, Harry and Xander chuckled.

"Oh, shut your gobs." Spike through over his shoulder at their snickering.

"Mr. Jameson." McGonagall called.

"On my way, pet." Spike said in a cocky manner that few dared to use with the stern Professor.

'_Ah, so you are the Golden One's mate. Interesting pair. A little ironic, no?'_

'_What can I say, mate? Normal has just never been my thing.'_

The hat chuckled. _'So I see. Very well, let's get you back to your Mate, Yes?'_

'_If you don't mind.' _Spike nodded.

"Apotharni!!"

"Cheers, Mate." Spike said out loud as he plucked the hat off his head and placed it back on the stool.

The hat bowed, and then turned back to the crowd, waiting for the next student. Everyone watched with varying degrees of amusement as Spike walked over to the table and whacked Xander on the back of the head because he refused to move from his seat beside Buffy.

"You have your own blond, stay away from mine." Spike grumbled, elbowing the brunette for good measure after he had slid down the bench.

"Hey! Stop it Spike! He bruises easily!" Anya shouted from the small contingent of first years.

"Sorry Demon Girl!" Spike said, before discreetly elbowing Xander again.

"Hey! I saw that!" Anya pointed at him accusingly.

"What?" Spike asked, trying to look innocent.

"Don't make me liquidate you again! I'll do it!" She threatened.

"Liquidate?" Hermione whispered to Xander.

"Ya, we were watching The Wizard of Oz, and Ahn thought it sounded like a neat punishment. Mom was mad, but we all thought it was kind of funny; Spike was walking funny for a week." Xander grinned across from her.

"Spike!" Buffy hissed, slapping him in the back of the head.

"What?" Spike asked again, this time turning his focus back on Buffy. When she just continued to glare at him, Spike slumped in back in his seat.

"Sorry luv." He said with his head down. Taking pity on him, Buffy nudged his shoulder with her own, and pushed into him until he wrapped his arms around her, and the two of them turned their attention back to the sorting.

"Well then, Jenkins, Anya."

Just as Anya was going to sit on the stool, the hat spoke from McGonagall's hand.

"That won't be necessary, my dear. You go ahead and take a seat with your Mate."

"Okay." Anya said, practically skipping over to take her place beside Xander.

"Osborne, Daniel."

In near silence, Oz reluctantly left Willow's side.

The hat only touched Oz's head, before shouting out: "Apotharni!"

"Merlin's beard Golden One, you have the oddest band of misfits that I have ever seen." The Hat commented as Oz made his way over to the table, and sat beside Hermione.

"I know, Isn't it great?" Buffy replied with a beaming smile, cuddling closer into Spike's arms.

"Next! Potter, Harry." Chatter erupted in the Great Hall, as Harry made his way forward and the hat was placed on his head.

'_Another one eh? Well, when it comes to choosing family members the Golden One knows who's worthy. But I see you, like your Mate before you, haven't been a part of the family for very long, indeed, only a few hours.'_

'_I'm sorry, but what do you mean? I don't understand.'_

'_What's not clear my boy?'_

'_What do you mean by "Golden One", and "Who's worthy" and "Mate"?'_

'_The first two shall be explained shortly. As to your question of "Mate" well, your new family has a different standing than most other families. You see, every time someone is brought into the family, their destined Mate is added as well. If the mate of the new sibling is not present for the joining ceremony, the new potential family member is not able to join because they are technically half a soul. Do you understand?'_

'_So...you're saying that...Hermione? Is my...my soul mate?'_

'_In your terms, yes.'_

'_But, but, I-I don't even know her.'_

'_My dear boy, no one is saying that you have to marry the girl tomorrow. But try spending some time with her. I think you will like what you see and learn.' _

'_Okay. I will, thanks.'_

'_You're most welcome, my boy...'_

"Apotharni!"

And just like that, all murmuring stopped, and silence once again engulfed the Great Hall, as all watched Harry Potter make his way over to his house table, and sit beside a slightly blushing Hermione.

With an almost frightened expression, Professor McGonagall turned her head to look at the head table. So did most of the rest of the students and faculty.

The Head Master's face seemed to have paled even more than it had when the Hat had first said the name of the new house. With a helpless shrug, The Headmaster motioned for McGonagall to continue the sorting.

"Ro-Rosenberg, Willow."

As the shy red head walked up to the stool, everyone at the Apotharni house table cheered and clapped, making Willow blush the same shade of red as her hair.

"Go Wills! Bet you get Slytherin!" Xander yelled, making all the students not in Slytherin chuckle.

Rolling his eyes, Spike elbowed Xander in the ribs again, making him whine in pain.

"Hey! Stop bruising him! Buffy, keep that blood sucker on a leash!"

"Sorry, Ahn." Buffy apologised then slapped Spike in the back of the head.

"Oi!" he yelled, rubbing the back of his now sore head.

"Stop hitting." Buffy scolded, making everyone at the table, and a few other students, snicker.

Watching her bickering family gave Willow the reassurance she needed to sit down on the stool, and let the Hat be placed on her head.

'_Ah yes, last but not least eh? Very well, I'll let you get back to your Mate. But before you run off, a piece of advice; Trust your heart, for the mind is easily tricked. Believe in yourself and your family, and not the perceptions of others.'_

'_O-okay, thank-thank you. I will.'_

'_Very well...'_

"Apotharni!"

Apotharni erupted in cheers and applause, as Willow took the Hat off of her head, and gently handed it to the bemused Professor.

"Sorry about all the commotion, Professor. Trouble just always seems to find us. We didn't mean any harm." Willow said sweetly, causing McGonagall to offer her a rare smile.

"Speak for yourself Red!" Spike shouted, earning a whack on the arm from Buffy.

Willow giggled, as McGonagall raised an eyebrow at the now bickering blonds.

"My, they are a violent bunch, aren't they?" McGonagall mused.

"Ya, well, it's really only Buffy and Spike. I think it has something to do with the whole 'warrior mentality' thing." Willow offered, still smiling.

"Oh?"

"Yep, well, I better get over there, if Xander doesn't get to eat soon; none of us will hear the end of it."

With a nod of her head, McGonagall dismissed the little red head, and watched as she scurried over to her table, and sat beside the quiet blue haired boy.

"Weasley, Ronald." McGonagall called the last student.

"Gryffindor!" The hat shouted, and stilled.

With a breath of relief, Ron hurried over to his house table and sat beside one of the boys he had met on the train, obviously thankful to be sitting down.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Just as McGonagall started clearing the old hat and stool, five ghosts came shooting through the walls.

The Scoobies all watched in surprise as the other children laughed and clapped as the silvery spectors swooped and dived over the tables.

"Yous all is looken likes yous never seens a ghosty." A sharp squeaky voice said from above them.

Looking up, the group was surprised to see that their table seemed to have a ghost of its very own; as there was a little man with wicked dark eyes and a wide mouth doing a hand stand in mid air, looking down at them.

"Actually, we've seen plenty of ghosts, just none like this..." Willow offered.

"Ya, you know, friendly." Xander finished.

The little man nodded, and floated down until he was floating cross legged over the table.

"Wells don't you ickle firsties worries, I's'll be yourses guide." he said with a nod, doing the breast stroke up and down the table.

"Not to be rude, but, do you have a name? Somehow I don't think 'Casper' is quite fitting." Buffy asked.

The little man swooped over to Buffy and appeared sitting cross legged in front of her and held out his hand.

"I is Peeves Miss. I is the oldest and best trouble maker this castle has ever seens." Peeves boasted proudly.

With a smile, Buffy reached out, and shook Peeve's hand.

"Yous! Yous thoucheded Peeves! Hows? Hows did yous do thats?" Peeves shouted, trying to poke Buffy, and pouting when his finger went right through her.

Buffy shrugged, but smiled wickedly and poked Peeves back, making him jump in surprise and cackle with glee.

"Trickster eh? Well mate, I think we'll get along just fine." Spike said rubbing his hands together, and giving a conspiring grin to Xander, Oz, and Harry, all of whom nodded back at him.

"Oooooo, friends and helpers! What fun wes will be havings!" Peeves clapped.

"As long as no one gets hurt." Buffy cautioned.

"Oh yeses, Mistress." Peeves nodded vigorously.

"Ya, goes without sayen' luv." Spike smirked, wrapping an arm around Buffy's shoulder.

"Why don't you have a seat Peeves, tell us all about Hogwarts." Hermione offered, moving over to give Peeves room to sit.

"Yous all is so nice to Peeveses!" he wailed, floating down to sit on the proffered bench.

Quite suddenly, a ghostly white sword point appeared at Peeve's chin making everyone who noticed, freeze.

"Get out of here Peeves, you know you're not allowed in the Great Hall at meal times."

Peeves was shaking, and seemed to be too scared to speak.

Everyone but the original Scoobies gasped when Buffy easily jumped onto the table, and stood between Peeves and the assaulting spirit with her back facing Peeves.

"Excuse me, but just who do you think you are?!" Buffy scolded, carelessly pushing the sword tip away from Peeve's throat. Relieved, Peeves decided that the safest place for him to be was behind Buffy, and so that's where he stayed.

Just as surprised as everyone else in the hall, the ghost stammered; "I-I am the Bloody Baron, and the Slytherin House Ghost."

With her hands still on her hips, Buffy continued to glare, which, much to the Slytherin's chagrin, made the Baron fidget nervously.

"Okay, then tell me, Baron, do you go around threatening to impale any of the other ghosts, or is it just Peeves you like to use as a pin cushion?" Buffy asked.

"Uh, I-I, well..." Buffy raised an eye brow. "Just Peeves, Miss." The Baron relented, with his head down.

"And why not the other ghost's?"

"We-Well, they-they are house ghosts, a mascot and symbol for the house they represent. Worthy of respect!"

"So, if Peeves were a house ghost, you would have no problem with him?" Buffy asked.

"Well, no, not really. But he isn't a house ghost, and he is the worst trouble maker Hogwarts has ever had to put up with." The Baron said, holding his head high and sheathing his sword.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Baron, but Peeves is our house ghost, and as for 'trouble maker' well, we're sure he'll represent us perfectly." Buffy said, crossing her arms over her chest and taking a step back, barely noticing as Peeves's arm accidently slid through her stomach. "And just to let you know - we don't really appreciate you assaulting our friend. Don't do it again." Buffy stared until the Bloody Baron conceded and finally backed down.

Buffy watched him until he was firmly seated back at the Slytherin table before graciously allowing Spike to help her off of the table.

"Oh thank yous Mistress! Peeveses is ever so grateful!"

"Don't worry Peeves, you're one of us. And we protect our own." Buffy said, smiling sweetly.

After a few moments the chatter had gotten back to normal when two voices were heard shouting out over the assembly.

"Hey!" Yelled a red headed boy who was sitting at the Gryffindor table.

"Professor McGonagall!" another red head, who was sitting beside his twin yelled.

"Thems is Fred and George Weasley, the Weasley twins. Wonderful pranksters' thems two weasels is. I's sometimes gets blamed for themses pranks." Peeves explained to the group.

"Bring that"

"Old Hat"

"Back out here!"

"We were"

"Sorted wrong!"

"Misters Weasley! What on earth are you talking about?" Professor McGonagall asked with a commanding tone. Minerva was at such a loss as to everything that had happened tonight, that dealing with the Weasley twins was not an option at this point.

"Professor! They have"

"Mischief making as a"

"House requirement!"

"We want that one!" The Twins shouted together, making everyone laugh, and some of the professors nod.

"Alright, alright, settle down now everyone, settle." The Headmaster said standing and making a calming motion with his arms, and chuckling.

"Thats is Headmaster, Professor Albus Dumbledore. He likeses Peeves alright, but Peeveses knows better than to trust old Dumbillydoor." Peeves told the table.

"Unfortunately, Misters Weasley, you were originally sorted into Gryffindor, and in Gryffindor you will stay." said Dumbledore.

"But Professor!"

"That House"

"Wasn't an option"

"When we were sorted!" The Weasley Twins complained.

"That's because, boy's, the rightful heir had not yet activated the house of Apotharni." Dumbledore explained.

"What do you mean Professor?" A Ravenclaw girl shouted out.

"All in good time Miss. Chang...For now...Welcome! Welcome everyone to a new year at Hogwarts! Let the feast begin!" And with another wave of his arms all of the tables appeared laden with food: Whole turkeys, chicken, stake, burgers, pastas, rice; nearly anything that they could think up appeared somewhere on the table.

"Wow." Harry said, looking at and rubbing his hands together before digging in.

"Woah." Xander said, his eyes nearly bulging out of his head.

"Bloody Hell." Spike breathed, just trying to take it all in.

"Seconded." Oz said, reaching for a large turkey drumstick.

"Wills, Hermione, one of you needs to learn how to do that!" Xander said through his already full mouth of food.

Everyone laughed even as they gave him a looks of disgust in varying degrees.

Shaking his head, Spike picked up the goblet that was in front of his place setting and took a sip. And very nearly spit the liquid back out.

"Spike? What is it?" Buffy asked from his right.

"It's blood..." Spike said in surprise, just staring at the cup.

Harry and Hermione's eyes opened wide in shock while the rest of the Scoobies just looked on in curiosity.

"Human or animal?" Buffy asked.

"Pig." He said, still in shock.

Buffy looked thoughtful for a moment, "You know, I wonder..."

"What is it luv?" Spike asked, pulling his attention away from his drink, and focusing on Buffy.

"I wonder if...Spike, try asking for some AB Negative at 98.6 degrees."

Without Spike having to ask for it a silver goblet appeared in front of him, and when he put down the gold one he had been holding, it disappeared.

"You do realise that the fact that you know exactly how he likes his blood is extremely disturbing, right?" Xander said, going back to his heaping plate of food.

"So are your eating habits, but do we say anything?" Buffy shot back, making the others chuckle.

"You-your-you're a-a...You're a vampire!" Hermione very nearly squealed, covering her mouth in fright and her eyes going wide.

"Ya I am, what do you think Bookworm? Am I as terrifying as your books say?"

Harry just sat, watching the proceedings, not fully understanding what was going on. Oh, he perfectly understood that Spike appeared to be a vampire, but he had also seen Spike get virtually beat up and then snuggle and cuddle with the petite blond who appeared to be the head of his new family.

"You're-you're supposed to be evil!" Hermione whispered harshly, making sure that only the people at their table could hear her.

"You hear that luv? I'm evil!" Spike said, grinning from ear to ear and pushing his chest out proudly.

"You're the evilest, baby." Buffy said patronisingly, patting the arm that was wrapped around her shoulders and going back to her dinner.

Hermione huffed, and sat back in her seat beside Harry. "Well I have to say, as far as vampires go, you're rather unimpressive. Wait, does that mean that you're going to stay eleven years old forever? Because that would be horrible!" Hermione rambled, making the whole table laugh out loud.

"Hey now, don't count your eggs before they hatch, Bookworm, you haven't seen me angry. And Trust me, you don't want to see me angry." Spike warned, taking another gulp out of his goblet.

"Oh, I love it when you get angry..." Buffy murmured, quivering, and rubbing her shoulder against his chest, making him growl.

With a rough tug, Spike pulled Buffy on to his lap and growled in her ear, making her shiver pleasantly again.

"As to the whole age thing," Spike continued, "we're not really sure how that works. It seems that on the anniversary of Buffy and I's joining, I just magically spurt up to look like what I would if I were living."

"But, how does that work? I mean, you're immortal, so, what, you just continue to grow old and then die when Buffy does?"

"Nope, I stop age'en when Buffy does. Goldilocks here is immortal too Bookworm, or, she will be when she reaches...what is it luv?" Spike asked, giving Buffy a little squeeze around the waist.

"My twenty seventh birthday." Buffy answered taking a drink of her juice, and going back to her dinner.

"Right." Spike nodded.

"Really?" Hermione asked with fascination, "I've never heard of a supernatural being that became immortal later in life. Normally, either you are or you're not."

"Don't worry, I'll explain everything when we get to our rooms tonight." Buffy said, taking another bite of her pasta.

"That's a good point Buffy. Where are we going to sleep tonight? This house, or whatever, that we got sorted into is bran spanken new, where are these dormitories supposed to be if no one knew that this house even existed?"Anya asked making everyone look at her, and then back at Buffy.

"Don't worry Ahn, I'm sure it'll be just like this table and the banner, Hogwarts will take care of us." Just as Buffy finished speaking, the castle gave another rumbaing quiver and everyone turned to look at their table.

"Sorry, my bad!" Buffy waved, smiling sheepishly. Shrugging, everyone went back to their meals.

"Well Hermione, I think it's safe to say that we will never, ever, be bored again." Harry said, leaning over to whisper in her ear.

He was surprised when he felt a shiver go through her, and put his arm around her. "Are you ok Hermione? You're not cold are you?" he asked, running one hand up and down her arm in an effort to warm her.

"N-no Harry, I'm fine, thank you." Hermione said, blushing deeply. Because she was looking down, Hermione missed it when Spike gave Harry a wink, and Harry's shy smile in return.

As the Start of Term feast ended, the headmaster's voice drifted over the crowd.

"Attention students, if I could please have your attention. Now that we are all fed, I have some start of term announcements: Firstly, Mr. Filch, our caretaker, has added a few more items to the ever growing list of items banned within Hogwarts..." Dumbledore started his announcements.

"Oh we'll be adding to that list for sure!" Xander said, rubbing his hands together in anticipation while the other boys nodded and smirked.

"Secondly, I must press that the Forbidden Forest is strictly forbidden to everyone. And I must insist that you do not venture into the woods without an adult chaperone."

Spike smirked while Buffy rolled her eyes. "Shhya, like that's going to happen." Buffy snorted.

"Thirdly, the third flood corridor is strictly out of bounds for all of those who do not wish to suffer a most painful death."

"Huh," Buffy's eye's opened wide along with everyone else's, in curiosity. "Gonna have to check that out." Buffy said with everyone but Hermione nodding in response.

Hermione had very seldom broken the rules in her short life. She liked rules, they told her what was right and what was wrong, and set specific guides as to how she should behave. Her new family on the other hand seemed bound and determined to break or bend every rule in the book, and she didn't know how to feel about that.

"Finally, I would like to take this time to explain some of the happenings that took place tonight." At this, the entire Hall fell into a hush, and even the Scoobies turned to look at the Headmaster.

"First, as to the name of the new House of Apotharni and what it stands for: Apotharni is just as the Sorting Hat first implied; an even mixture of each of the four houses. The Apotharni were a majestic and noble species. They were similar in nature to Centaurs, with the only real difference between the two races being that the Apotharni were both male and female.

I use the past tense in this explanation because the Apotharni have not been seen since a decade after Merlin's death. You all should now that the House of Apotharni, although it has never been seen before, is not altogether 'new'. Just like the houses of the four founders of Hogwarts, Merlin himself, also prophesised a fifth house. When the four founders came along and created Hogwarts, but no fifth ever appeared, it was said that Merlin had gotten it wrong, and so the prophesy was largely discarded.

The Apotharni, both the being and the House, are said to value a great many things, not the least of which is: Loyalty, Passion, Trust, Honour, Valour, Bravery, Humour, Cunning, Intelligence, Strength, Dedication, Ambition, Power, and most importantly, Family above all else.

Merlin prophesised that there would come a house called the Apotharni who would come and go like life its self. The House of Apotharni would be a family like none other, with the strength and skill to defeat all evil-"

"Hey luv, their playen your tune." Spike smirked, nudging Buffy, who smiled and shook her head. Because the Hall was so quiet, Spike's voice traveled, and a few students turned to look at them.

"And although their purpose is to fight for good, they are neither light nor dark as a whole, but a complex mixture of gray: thus the House colour of silver.

In today's world, people like to believe that they have a soul mate somewhere in this universe, and that it is just a matter of time before that soul mate is found. Sometimes this is true, and sometimes not. With the Apotharni the being, however, every time a child was born, that child's Destined Mate was born somewhere close by, usually in the same village or community.

When the children and their Mates believed they were ready, they performed a 'joining' ceremony. It was not a full on Mating; they were usually still far too young, usually between the ages of ten and fourteen.

The Joining consisted of a tiny exchange of blood, like a prick of the finger, and a spoken promise. This small exchange of blood and words was completely binding, however, if for some reason the pair should never mate, the only consequences would be a long and lonely life. It was said that the House of Apotharni worked with in the same principals. "

As Dumbledore explained exactly what the Apotharni was, most of the other students turned to stare over at the Scoobies' table, making Willow, Xander, Buffy, Harry and Hermione slightly uncomfortable.

"Now, concerning my earlier statement; according to legend, Merlin stipulated that within the House would come: One of Death, One of the Beast, One of Vengeance, One of Human Spirit, One of Magic, One of Knowledge, One of Strength, and finally One of Power. I can only imagine who is which, but it is said, that the One of Power is to be the last heir of a very special and incredible legacy, of which I cannot tell, as it would be both unfair and unwise to spill such a spectacular secret."

"If you please, Headmaster, you make them sound as though they are other than human. If they are not human, what are they? And is it safe for us with them here?" The same Ravenclaw girl from earlier asked.

"Oi! Sitten' right here you know!" Spike yelled in frustration.

"Y-ya! And, hey! At least...four of us are mostly human so...so back off!" Willow spoke up.

"God, you're all looking at us like we should be put out before we pee on the good carpet, sheesh. I can assure everyone in this room, that we are not dang-" Buffy practically whined.

Spike cleared his throat, and everyone at the table looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Right, sorry, what I mean to say was that: We're the good guys. As long as you don't put anyone else's life in danger, you won't have any problems from us." Buffy said with a bright smile, for a moment looking as innocent as her age implied.

"And what, Miss. Giles, makes you think that you have the power or the right to act as judge, jury, and executioner to another student?" The greasy haired, pointed faced man from before, asked with a slight sneer.

"Oh not just students, uncle Snake, but faculty too. And my Birth Right given to me by the Powers That Be gives me the power to act as judge, just as it gives my family the right to act as jury, and the Fates to act as executioner. Don't get me wrong uncle Snake, we are here to go to school and to learn, but we are here first and foremost to protect this school and every being, living or dead, that calls its walls home."

Once again, Hogwarts trembled and the ceiling erupted in vibrant shooting stars.

"Nicely said Miss. Giles, yes, as Miss. Giles so eloquently stated, the Apotharni are guardians, and natural protectors. I would caution everyone to not be fooled by the Apotharni's height or apparent age. They are all born warriors, and it would be infinitely unwise to cross them. Speaking of age, Miss. Giles, would you mind if I asked...exactly who among your group is their apparent age?"

Buffy shrugged and she, Willow, Oz, Xander, Harry and Hermione all put up their hands.

"Interesting, and may I ask Miss. Jenkins, Mr. Jameson, what your real ages are?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Sorry sir, but I'm under a strict contract with my employer not to disclose any information about who I am or who I work for." Anya replied with a sunny smile.

"Very well, my dear, I understand the need for discretion." Dumbledore said with a sincere smile. "And you Mr. Jameson?" Dumbledore asked.

Spike paused for a moment, and looked to Buffy who gave a slight shrug, to which Spike nodded.

"Alright, don't see the harm in it, you all know I'm not human so...um...what am I now luv? I've just plum forgot." Spike asked, turning to Buffy again.

"Um...including your human years? Let's see, that would make you...27, I think." Spike nodded, that sounded about right.

"Ya, about 27 now." Spike offered the rapt audience.

"Shea, and the emotional equivalent of a three year old." Xander snorted. Spike just stuck out his tongue when everyone snickered.

"You're not sure?" Dumbledore asked bemusedly.

"Well, we've only celebrated my birthday for the last three years that I've been with Buffy, and up until I was eight before that." Spike explained with a shrug.

"But that's only eleven years accounted for, what about the other sixteen?" Professor McGonagall piped up.

"You don't want to know." Spike said in a tone that only the original Scoobies had heard before. Without any hesitation, Buffy grabbed Spike's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"If you don't mind, Headmaster, I think all of us are a little tired after all of the excitement and that huge feast." Harry offered, speaking for the entire congregation for the first time.

Smiling, and looking oddly proud, Dumbledore nodded. "I do believe you're right Mr. Potter. However, it does beg the question as to where to put you, seeing as no one had any idea that a new house was going to be added tonight, I'm afraid that we are at quite a loss as to where you are to sleep." He said, stroking his beard in thought.

"Not to worry sir, I believe Hogwarts herself has a dormitory prepared for us." Willow piped up, blushing when people turned to look at her.

"Really? How convenient. I must say, you lot are quite an interesting bunch, there's no doubt about that." Dumbledore chuckled.

"Excuse me Headmaster, but I believe that Hogwarts recognises Buffy or her bloodline as her-it's...master, of sorts, just as the ghosts do." Hermione theorised.

"You know Miss. Granger, I do believe you're on to something." Dumbledore nodded in approval. "Very well. If that is all, Prefects, you will escort the first years to your Houses. Miss. Giles, I assume you know where your dormitories are?"

"Peeves is going to guide us, sir." Buffy nodded.

"Are you sure, Miss. Giles? Peeves has been known to be quite a hand full."

"Oh don't worry sir, I'm sure Peeves will be a great guide. Wont you Peeves?" Buffy asked with a proud yet commanding tone.

"Oh yeses Mistress Buffys, Peevesys will be very well behaves." Peeves nodded vigorously.

"Very well, good night everyone." Dumbledore said, dismissing the students.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Heres we's is Misstresses. Hogwarts is telling Peeveses to be bringings yous heres." Peeves said, gesturing to a giant picture of a massive cemetery that took up almost a quarter of the hallway and reached from ceiling to floor.

"Thank you peeves."

"Yous is welcome mistresses, but ifs yous isn'ts minding, Peeves hads a prankers in minds for those slippery Slytherin firstys."

"Ok Peeves, we'll see you later."

"Nights nights mistresses and familys."

Everyone took a moment to watch the poltergeist shoot down the hall, before turning their attention back to the painting.

"Oh joy, a cemetery, 'cause none of us spend enough time hanging out with the dead as it is." Buffy quipped, reaching out to touch the painting.

Just as Buffy's fingertips brushed the surface, everyone jumped back, startled as everything within the painting started to move: The wispy clouds slowly moved their way across the star speckled sky, revealing an almost blindingly white full moon.

As everyone watched in wonder, different animals and creatures slowly made their way out of the woodwork (literally), and started to interact with each other.

The first was a half man, half horse creature who proudly stepped out of the frame and into the night scene. When he reached the center of the painting, the Centaur looked up at the night sky, and seemed to study it. He then looked at the opposite side of the frame that he came from, and held his hand out, as though beckoning someone or something to him.

The group watched as another figure stepped from the frame and into the painting. This time, they were surprised to see what looked like a half horse, half woman type being, with a small tuff of hair under her chin like a goat's. It didn't go unnoticed by the entire party that the woman, just like the male, was bare chested, making everyone but Spike and Anya blush slightly.

When they had reached each other, the male and female clasped hands and turned to face the group. "Hello, my name is Judgment, and I am the key for the Heart alone." The male spoke in a proud deep voice.

"Hello, my name is Punishment," the female spoke next, "and I am the key for Vengeance alone." She bowed.

As Judgment and Punishment moved farther back into the cemetery, a large silver gray wolf entered from the same side as Judgment had, at the same time, a slightly smaller red wolf entered from the opposite frame.

Just as the pair before them, the wolf couple sat themselves in the center of the dark grassy landscape.

"Hey, my name is Witness, and I am the key for the Wolf alone." The male said in a clearly human voice, and nodded, to the female beside him.

"Hi, my name is Understanding, and I am the key for the Witch alone." She said, in a slightly girly tone.

The wolves, just like the pair before them, walked off together for another part of the painting and another pair entered.

This time, everyone was surprised as the next two beings flew into the picture on beautiful red, gold, and bronze feathered wings. All just stared in amazement as what they assumed to be a pair of phoenixes stood side by side on one of the front grave stones.

"Hello," the slightly larger bird spoke, "my name is Rebirth, and I am the key for the Strength alone." He bowed his head in respect.

"Greetings," came the musical voice of the female, "my name is Intelligence, and I am the key for Loyalty alone." She, like her mate, bowed her head in respect before the both of them flew off to sit in a nearby tree.

Lastly, two large black cats entered the scene. In perfect sink, the two cats silently made their way to the front like the others before them.

In appearance, that cats were near identical except for their eyes and a slight difference in size. The smaller of the two, with piercing yellow eyes, spoke first.

"Hello, my name is Shadow, and I am the key for the Champion alone." His voice was ruff, and rumbled almost like a purr.

"Greetings, and welcome." The larger cat, with glowing green eyes called to the still fascinated group. "My name is Light, and I am the key for the Golden One alone." As she said this, the Centaurs, the Werewolves, and the Phoenixes, came to sit beside the cats. "Welcome. We are the guardians of the House of Apotharni. Unlike the other House portraits, the House of Apotharni requires a different type of code, rather than just a simple password that could be spoken by just anyone.  
As you may have noticed, there is one of you for every one of us. That is because each one of us is a key for one of you. To enter your dorm, all you must do is find your key hiding somewhere within the frame, touch them, and the door will be revealed. Now, if you would please enter by the order your key appeared..." at this the large black cat stepped back, and took her place in the curve of the semi circle.

"Ok, so, I guess, Judgement and Punishment were the first, so, um, Vengeance and the Heart go first." Willow said, looking at everyone for confirmation.

"But how do we know who's who?" Xander asked.

"Well that's easy."Hermione piped up, blushing when everyone turned to her. "We-well it's just that, ok, everyone here is in pairs, so is every animal in the painting. Buffy is, i guess, our leader, and she always takes charge, just like Light did. And since Spike is her mate, his key must be Shadow. Next, Rebirth, the large phoenix said that he belonged to 'Hero', well, Harry is the only hero I know of...and, well, I-I guess that-that would make me, um, 'Loyalty'." Hermione finished with a deep blush staining her cheeks, and a shy smile aimed in Harry's direction. Harry blushed just slightly, but grinned back at her and slyly slid his hand into hers, entwining their fingers. Hermione's blush stayed strong but her shy smile turned into a beaming grin.

"Wow, looks like we managed to pick up another genius, eh Will?" Xander asked, gently nudging Willow in the side with his elbow.

"Yep, looks like Xand, and thanks to Hermione's deductions, we know who the last four belong too." Willow nodded her head in confirmation.

"Really? Well don't leave us in suspense, Wills!" Xander smiled, rocking on the balls of his feet.

"Honestly Xander, one is a pair of wolves, and the female of the first pair belongs to Vengeance. Which one do you think you are?" Anya scolded.

"The happy loveable mate of Vengeance?" Xander asked with a hopeful smile.

"Congratulations Whelp, now touch the bloody art piece and move along." Spike snapped, rubbing his temples.

With a slightly guilty smile Xander stepped forward and places two fingers on Judgment's chest.

To everyone watching, nothing happened, but to Xander, a doorway to a large and warmly lit room appeared, and without waiting, Xander stepped through the painting, and into the Apotharni common room.

One by one, everyone touched their key, and stepped through. The common room was a large circular room with lush silvery-gray suede love seats and couches surrounding a giant fireplace. There were two massive writing desks along the wall opposite the fire place, and directly across from the portrait entrance were two staircases.

"Good evening, Mistress." A strong woman's voice echoed through the room. Looking around, everyone's eyes landed on what they first thought was a mirror above the fire place, but now appeared to be a shimmering, silver pool of thickly swirling molasses, where a woman's face was just barely visible.

"I welcome you and your family within my walls. It is an honour to keep you."

"You-your Hogwarts, aren't you?" Hermione piped up. With instant interest, everyone's eyes darted from the woman-mirror, to Hermione, and back to the woman-mirror.

"Yes, young Loyalty. You are indeed as clever as my walls have fortold."

Hermione blushed, and stepped slightly behind Harry, who smiled happily, and took her hand in his.

"Hogwarts, it is indeed a great pleasure to meet you formally. My family and I would like to thank you for your wonderful hospitality. We could not have dreamt for better care." Buffy said formally, easily slipping into general mode.

"No Mistress, it is I who is honoured to meet you and your family. Truly, if there is anything I can do for you, just speak it out loud and my walls will hear you."

"There is one thing, actually. I was wondering if you would be able to inform us if anyone but the family were to enter our dorm. Even the house elves. We're new here, and there are many who would like to know our secrets. I hope you would be able to protect us with this service." Buffy explained.

"Of course Mistress, you and your family will be notified about the slightest intrusion."

"Thank you again Hogwarts. You do indeed live up to legends." Buffy said, with a slight tilt of her head.

"Thank you Mistress, you are very kind. When you are ready, I have assigned the girls dorm room to the staircase on the left, and the boys on the right. When you have officially Mated, I shall create separate, private rooms."

"Thank you Hogwarts, if there is anything any of us can ever do for you, just name it."

"Thank you Mistress, also, I have already placed your belongings in your rooms."

Buffy nodded.

"Alright gang, who's up for a little family meeting?"

Nodding, everyone took a seat around the fire.

"OK, I know everyone's tired, and just wants to get to bed, so we'll try to make this quick. Harry, Hermione, this Scooby meeting is all about you, so, if you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask, ok?" Buffy started.

Harry nodded, but Hermione raised her hand slightly.

"Yes Hermione?"

"Um, I'm sorry, but...Scooby? Is that like...Scooby Doo?"

"Yep, that's exactly what it is. 'The Scooby Gang' is just a fun little nick name Xander came up with a long time ago and it just kind of stuck. So, ya, consider yourself an honorary Scooby."

"Is Xander Scooby or Shaggy?" Harry asked, smirking.

Everyone laughed except Xander and Anya.

"Shaggy, I think." Anya piped up in all seriousness. "The only time we ever really solve any problems, it's because Xander's in trouble."

"Ahn!" Xander whined, making everyone laugh again.

"So, it's like Dumbledore said, you're like superheroes or something." Hermione continued after she had calmed down enough to speak.

"Or something." Buffy smiled, "there's something special about every single one of us, some more obvious than others. Anya here is a Vengeance Demon who specialises in wronged children. Because she is a member of this family, she only has to grant a wish when she wants to. Xander is human, as far as we know, but he is also our weapons master, and all around Mr. Fix-it. And also bit of a demon magnet." Buffy shrugged with a little smile.

The others chuckled when Xander slouched back in his seat, and Anya tried to comfort him. Her version of comfort was explaining to Xander just why Buffy was right in calling him a demon magnet.

"Oz is our resident Werewolf, he was bitten by one of his cousins. When mom found out what Oz was, she hated the idea of caging him up every full moon, and so found a potion for him to drink that makes the change easier. He's also our computer/surveillance guy. Willow's a witch, but slightly different from the witches and wizards around here. Willow practises Wicca, a form of magic that doesn't require a wand for the most part. As well as, the only one who actually enjoys research." At this, both Willow and Hermione blushed.

"Then we come to Spike. As you know, Spike's a vampire. He was turned when he was eight years old, and lived with the creatures that turned him for the next sixteen years up until three years ago, when he came to live with us. He helps with strategy and planning, as well as the hunting, and general fighting. I do most of my training with Spike because he's the only one willing to break a bone for me." This time, it was Buffy's turn to blush sweetly, and smile at Spike in adoration.

"Lastly, I'm the Slayer. Into every generation, a Slayer is born. One girl, in all the world, a Chosen One. She alone will stand against the vampires, demons, and the forces of darkness. The Slayer was created to protect people from all the evil things that go bump in the night. I was chosen by the Powers That Be to be what they called 'The Golden Slayer'. The Golden Slayer is prophesised to be the last Slayer to ever exist, and in turn live and fight evil for the rest of time. Usually, the Slayer is to fight alone, but the PTB decided that, because I was going to be working for them forever, I would be granted a family. The way it would work was; when each family member was ready, I would tell the Powers, and they would make them immortal. Even Spike and Anya, although technically immortal, can be killed. When or if, they decide, they will become completely immortal." Buffy explained.

"So, it's because you're the Slayer; that you can touch Peeves and the other ghosts? Is that why Hogwarts and the Sorting Hat respect you?" Hermione asked.

"No, it's because I'm the Golden Slayer that they respect me. As for the ghosts, well, I'm kinda like the...I don't know, law enforcer for all things supernatural, so I have to be able to touch them." Buffy reasoned.

"Tell us about your...our...parents, Buffy." Harry requested.

Buffy smiled brightly. "Oh, mom and dad are great. Mom's a seer, in that she gets visions, like prophecies, or, well, really anything the Powers think we or she should know. Ya, you can never get anything past mom. And dad? Well, dad used to be a watcher for the Watcher's Counsel of Brittan. But when mom told him that I was to be the Slayer that this big old prophecy had foretold, he up and quit the counsel. He knew it wouldn't be safe for me if the counsel found out who I was. Now he works for the local high school as the librarian. He doesn't need to, I mean, he comes from old money or something, but he says that he has to protect the Hellmouth until we're old enough to do it ourselves. Oh, that's where we live by the way, on top of the hellmouth. Well, not right on top, it's at least a few blocks away, but ya, Sunnydale, California is where we call home. Dad lived in England until fifteen years ago, and Spike lived and unlived there for, about, twenty four years. And wow, I'm babbling aren't I?" Buffy asked, blushing slightly when the others nodded.

"Buffy, all of you are such a tight nit group, and everyone with their own purpose. Where does that leave Harry and I?" Hermione asked.

"As part of the family. You and Harry are Loyalty and Strength, Intelligence and Rebirth, Bookworm and Hero. Oh, you should know that Spike insists on only using nick-names, so I would get used to it if I were you. You're part of the Family now; you and Harry belong with us." Buffy smiled kindly. Spike just shrugged when Harry and Hermione looked at him.

"Spike? I've been wondering, how is it possible for you to go out in the day? I thought vampires were killed by sun light." Harry asked, surprising Hermione, who had just been about to raise her hand to ask that very thing.

"'S part of the joining. The joining is like half of a Mating. With a full-on Mating, you and your Mate take on the same qualities, effectively becoming two halves of one whole. With a joining, one weakness becomes a strength for the pair. Nothing's taken, only given. When Buffy and I joined, she gave me back the ability to walk in the sun, and I increased her Spidy sense."

"Spidy sense?"

"My supernatural/danger radar."Buffy supplied.

"Ah." Harry said, nodding.

Hermione looked as though she wanted to ask another question, but thought better of it when Willow yawned, curling up in Oz's lap.

"So...any more questions?" Buffy asked, looking between Harry and Hermione.

When the two newest family members shook their heads, Buffy rose off the couch and stretched, and everyone followed her example.

"Alright everyone, time for bed. Classes start at 8."

Oz stood with a sleeping Willow in his arms, and headed to the girls staircase. All of a sudden, Hermione remembered reading about the anti-boy wards on the girl's dormitory stairs. She was about to call out to Oz, but he had already placed his foot on the stair.

Nothing happened.

Hermione stood and watched for a moment as Oz slowly carried Willow to bed before shrugging it off, and turning to the others. She blushed brightly to see everyone in varying degrees of 'goodnight', and shyly glanced over at Harry who had sat back down in the seat they had been sharing, only to find him looking at her.

With a slight smile, Harry waved Hermione to come back and sit with him. Smiling shyly again, Hermione sat and they turned to look at each other. Not noticing as everyone headed up the stairs.

"Hermione, I know we're destined Mates, and, to be quite honest, I think you're really cute." At this, they both blushed deeply. "But we really don't know each other very well, so, what do you say we start off as friends, then move on to girlfriend and boyfriend?" After all of the blushing Hermione had done that day, she was thrilled with the dark red colour Harry's face had turned. Giggling slightly, and smiling brightly, Hermione reached out, and gave Harry a tight hug around the neck. This was only the second hug Harry could ever remember getting, and so it took a moment to respond. When he did, Hermione squeezed just a little bit tighter, before reluctantly letting go.

"Ok Harry, friends first, boyfriend and girlfriend later." Hermione agreed, giving him a swift kiss on the cheek, and running to the stairs. "Night Harry!" she giggled, bounding up to bed.

"Night...Hermione." Harry whispered, putting a hand to his cheek where he had just received the first kiss of his life.

"Who's bloody bird is this?! Hero! Get your bloody budgie off my bed!" Spike's voice raged from the boy's dormitory.

"I love this family." Harry said, grinning goofily, and heading off to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

The Girls dormitory was as eclectic as the girls living there. Buffy's bed was a beautiful cherry, four poster bed, with pearly white bedding and bed hangings thick enough to not be able to see through. Willow's was right beside Buffy, but where Buffy had white, Willow's was a light grass green. Hermione's was next with beautiful light purple bedding and hangings. Anya's bed was beside Hermione, with soft peachy orange coloured linins that clashed terribly with the cherry wood of her bed, but Anya insisted she loved it. The room was big enough to hold a dresser, a makeup table, and a bedside table for each of them, as well as a single book shelf, comfortably.

"Buffy?" Hermione asked, after they had all gotten ready for bed, and were settling in for the night.

"Ya?"

"I did have one more question for you...about Harry and I." Hermione hedged, with a blushing smile.

"Oh?" Buffy smiled.

"Hermione likes Harry, Hermione likes Harry." Sing-songed Willow, who had woken up as soon as Oz had let go of her by placing her on her bed. Her teasing making Hermione duck under her covers to hide how red her face had gone, as Buffy and Willow giggled.

"Well of course she does, he's her Mate." Anya said, looking at the girls in confusion.

"Ya, but he's also a new crush, think about it as...a group of girls celebrating the budding of a new love. We're happy for her." Willow explained.

At Hermione's confused look, Anya explained; "I haven't been around humans for very long, so I still need these things explained to me."

"Ah." Hermione nodded.

"Yes. Please, continue with your squealing. I will be sure to join in this time." Anya said with an affirmative nod.

Buffy and Willow chuckled.

"Sorry Hermione, what was your question?" Buffy asked.

"Well...how...well, how do Harry and I...you know...join? Together? I mean, I know we're joined to the family, but, does that mean we're joined together?" Hermione asked, blushing again.

This time, when Buffy and Willow giggled, Anya joined in.

"So, Hermione, what were you and Harry talking about when we came up stairs, you two looked pretty comfy." Buffy hinted with a smile.

"I swear, your lot's purpose in life is to see how deeply, and how many times, you can make me blush." Hermione groused, making the other girls laugh again.

"Well? What did you say?" Willow pushed.

Grinning widely, Hermione climbed over her covers to sit in the middle of her bed.

"Well, I was just about to go up stairs when he asked me to come and sit with him. So we sat and, first, he told me that he thought I was really cute. Then he asked me if we could be friends first, then move on to being boyfriend and girlfriend." Hermione finished with a squeal.

"I'm sorry, I'm lost again. Why is asking to be friends first such a big deal?" Anya asked.

"That, sister dear, is why you're with Xander." Willow smirked, to which Anya threw a pillow at her head.

"Hey!" Willow giggled, throwing three pillows back at Anya with a wave of her hand.

"Hey! No magic! It's unfair!" Anya whined.

"It's a big deal, Anya," Buffy said, bringing the discussion back around to Hermione. "because it shows that he really wants to get to know her, and not just start dating because he thinks that he should, or that he's supposed to. It shows that, even if it's just a little bit, he cares." Buffy explained.

"Why, Anya? How did Xander and you start dating?" Hermione asked.

"I got tired of his blushing and stammering every time he looked at me, so I told him that we were now dating, and then I kissed him. That's how you complete the joining by the way, with the first kiss you share together." Anya explained.

"I don't think I understand." Hermione said, looking perplexed.

"It's simple; when you share your first kiss, the magic sparks and creates a connection between you. It's up to you to build on that bond and strengthen your connection." Buffy answered.

"But, but how do we strengthen it?"

"Oh you know, kissing, holding hands, talking, spending time together, you know, coupley things." Buffy shrugged. "Oh, and when you want to know how to complete the Mating, just ask Ahn, she loves giving 'The Talk', if you know what I mean." Buffy said with a wink.

Hermione looked over to Anya, wide-eyed, who nodded her head vigorously.

"Oh my goodness!" Hermione squealed, diving under the covers as the rest of the girls erupted into giggles.

The Boy's dorm room was almost identical to the girls. Like the girl's the boy's beds were made of the deepest cherry, and all of them had a different colour scheme. Spike's bed was on the far left with onyx black bedding and bed hangings. Beside Spike was Oz, with a deep rich blue theme. Harry was next, with dark sage/forest green bedding and hangings. Followed lastly, by Xander with light chocolate brown linins. Like the girl's, the room was big enough to hold a dresser, a wardrobe, and a bedside table for each of them, as well as a single bookcase, comfortably.

"So, Hero, mate, what were you whispering to our little bookworm down there?" Spike asked, as all four boys climbed into bed that night.

"I, uh, I asked her if she wanted to be friends first, you know, before we started dating, and all that."

"Really? Wow. I bet the girls are swooning as we speak." Xander said, slightly surprised.

"Very smart move, man. Shows the girl you respect her, that you want to get to know her." Oz said.

"Well, I do." Harry said, blushing.

"What else mate? I know all that red isn't just cause you respect the girl."

"I uh, I told her how cute I thought she was." Harry blushed deeper.

"Wow." - X

"Seriously?" - S

"Nice." - O

"What, do you think I shouldn't have said that?" Harry asked, looking to the other three.

"Trust me man, telling the girl you like how you feel is always the right thing. It's just really brave, is all." Oz offered. And Harry's shoulders sank with relief.

"So...you think I did ok? You think she'll learn to like me?"

"Harry, dude, did you not see the way she reacted around you?" Xander asked incredulously.

"Really?" Harry asked hopefully.

Spike nodded. "Just watch it mate, the second she starts rearranging your things, she's marking her territory."

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"It's true man, women have a sixth sense about these things." Oz nodded.

"Trust us, we've tested this." Xander nodded.

"Should I be worried?" Harry asked nervously.

"Na, you don't really notice, it's something as simple as moving or touching something of yours at the dinner table, you don't even realise she does it. But any girl who's watching you because she's interested, sees it like a giant warning label." Xander explained.

"So, you're saying that, if Hermione thinks of me as hers, she'll do these little things."

"Eh, not with a girl like Hermione, mate. She strikes me as the type of girl who has to be claimed first before she feels safe enough with you to claim you back."

"God, you make them sound like a different species." Harry whined, rubbing his face.

"No, not a different species; a different gender. It's even scarier." Xander nodded.

"Ok, well, say I wanted to show her that I like her, how should I do it?" Harry asked.

"Na, Mate, you're putten too much thought into this. This girl already likes you right?" Harry nodded unsurely, "Right. So all you have to do; is show her that you're interested. Hold her hand, find reasons to touch her, go out of your way to be with her, talk to her. I know it might not seem like much, but the ladies always count the little things." Spike explained wisely.

"How did you do it Spike? Ask Buffy out?" Harry asked.

"That, mate, is both the most embarrassing and greatest memory I have. The Slayer and I were in the basement/training room at home, sparring. I had only been a part of the family for about two months, and Buffy and I had developed a strong friendship. Anyway, we were sparring and she managed to get me on my back with her sitting on my stomach. Looking up at her, she reminded me of an angel, and I said the first thing that came to mind...'I love you.'" The other boys gasped. While Buffy had told Willow and Anya the story, the guys had never asked.

"What did she say?" Harry asked, and the others leaned forward.

"To my still constant amazement, she smiled down at me and told me that she loved me too. Oh, that's how you join, by the way; the moment you share your first kiss, the magic of the family joining kicks in and creates a bond between you." Spike said, sliding fully under the covers.

Taking that as the sign for lights out, Harry, Oz, and Xander tucked themselves in, and blew out their candles.

"Is anyone else terrified about tomorrow?" Xander asked moments later.

"Oh ya." The other three sighed together.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

The next morning, everyone was sitting around the breakfast table in the great hall chatting.

"Hey, Hero, Whelp, Wolf-boy, what do you say we find those weasel twins and see about offerin' them a little challenge? Not too sure I like their reputation of 'best pranksters Hogwarts has ever had to put up with'. Think it's time to change that." Spike smirked evilly at the other boys, who joined in, and the four immediately started planning.

"Hey, no irreparable damage." Buffy warned before turning back to the girls.

"Hey, Buffy, I was wondering; you said that you all live in California, so why are you going to Hogwarts? I mean, surely there are magic schools in the united states." Hermione asked.

"Good question. Mostly, it all comes down to the fact that my dad and uncle went here. Plus, there are about five different prophecies that are supposed to happen here in the next seven years, so dad thought that having all of us here to keep everyone safe was a good idea."

"Makes sense." Hermione nodded.

The group's happy, care free breakfast was interrupted by a sudden loud screeching, as hundreds of owls came soaring thru the high windows of the great hall.

"Mail's here!" a boy at the Gryffindor table cried out, as the owls began to swoop and plunge towards their owners.

"Uh oh." Willow said, watching as three owls flew over to their table.

"What is it?" Harry asked, looking first at the owl that perched it's self down in front of Hermione, and was holding out it's leg, presumably waiting for payment for the paper it had just delivered. Then at the other two owls who were both sitting in front of Buffy. Both were rather large and black; but one held a plain cream envelope, while the other a bright red one.

"Go on luv, best get the yellin' over with quick." Spike said, running a hand over her hair.

"Ya..." she sighed, taking first the cream letter from the bird and placing it on the table, then the red envelope and slipping it open...

"BUFFY ANNE SUMMERS GILES! I CAN NOT BELEVE THAT YOU WOULD BE SO CAIRLESS AS TO DO THAT SPELL ON THE TRAIN! YOU WERN'T EVEN AT THE SCHOOL YET! WHAT IF SOMEONE HAD WALKED IN AND SEEN YOU? IT WAS EXTREEMLY ERISPONCIBLE! YOU ARE SO LUCKY THAT YOU WILL NEVER BE DOING THAT EVER AGAIN, BECAUSE IF YOU DID YOU COULD BE SURE THAT YOU WOULDN'T SEE THE MOON TILL THE NEXT APOCOLIPTICECLIPS!" The envelope shouted at Buffy, making her and the rest of the table cringe when the shouting drew the attention of the other students. Seemingly finished with Buffy, the letter turned to face Harry and Hermione.

"I am very sorry you two had to hear that. And please don't misunderstand me, I am not mad at either of you, but performing such ancient magic in a non secured location is very irresponsible, and I expected better from Buffy, and Willow," the letter turned to the red head, "after all of your training, allowing your sister to make such a rooky mistake, I'm surprised at you. Anyway, enough of the guilt trip," it said, turning back to Harry and Hermione, "Harry, Hermione, welcome to the family, Rupert and I are very proud to have the two if you as our new additions."

With a sudden burst of flame, the letter crumbled to ashes.

"Whoa." Harry breathed, staring at where the letter used to be. "What was that?"

"That, Hero, was a Howler." Spike offered, looking at Buffy to find her blushing and trying to sink under the table.

"Ya, and the lovely voice that did the howling was none other than mom, formally known as Joyce Summers Giles." Xander said, lifting his face from his plate briefly.

"Hey Buffy, don't forget this other one." Willow said, handing the blond the envelope.

"I-I don't think I feel like knowing how mad dad is at me too, thanks." Buffy said, handing the letter over to Spike.

"Alright luv, what's say I read it?" Looking down, Buffy shrugged her shoulders then nodded slightly.

"Right," Spike said, opening the envelope, and started to read out loud:

'_Dearest Buffy,_

_Your mother tells me that we've adopted two new members into our family. That in its self was quite a surprise. But imagine my astonishment when she informed me that my new son and daughter was none other than Harry Potter and his destined mate, Hermione Granger. How on earth you always manage to get yourself into these types of situations, and still come out the victor, is quite beyond me, I assure you._

_Now, knowing you, you are probably reading this out loud to everyone at the breakfast table, so please allow me to reassure both Harry and Hermione that you are wholly welcome to the family, and it is an honour to have the both of you join, as the children call it, our little Scooby gang. As well, Joyce is pestering me to inform you that all of your worldly possessions that were left at your old places of residence have been transported to your new home here, and are currently waiting for you in your new rooms for you to put away._

_Finally, Buffy: You should know that the snake sent me a letter last night detailing everything that happened during the sorting, the feast, and after the feast. And yes, I do mean everything. What was said, included. And I really must say...I have never been more proud of anyone or anything in my life. I cannot tell you in words just how honoured I am to have you as a daughter. In truth, the term 'proud' seems to fall short of just how grateful I am to know you. And for that, I thank you._

_With love,  
Your proud father,_

_Rupert Giles'_"

This time Buffy blushed for a whole new reason, and couldn't help the tears that sprang to her eyes.

"But, what did Mr. Giles mean by 'the snake' sent him a letter?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, 'the snake' is just a nick name for my uncle Snape. I could never pronounce his name as a baby, and every time I tried, it would come out as 'snake', and it just kind of stuck." Buffy explained.

"Snape...Snape...why does that name sound familure?" Hermione asked herself, wracking her brain.

"Probably read it in one of your books, Bookworm. He's apparently a professor here." Spike offered, gesturing to the man with the pointed face who had just stood from the head table.

"That's your uncle?" Harry asked with surprise.

Buffy shrugged. "Well, he's my dad's brother's best friend, and he has no other family, so ya, we consider him my uncle."

"Now, now, Miss. Giles...spreading rumours is a punishable offence around here." Came a thick hard voice from behind them.

"Uncle Snake!" Buffy jumped up happily, giving the stern, grumpy looking professor a big hug.

The rest of the hall, including the professors, watched in shock as the most hated professor in Hogwarts returned the little blonds happy hug with his own.

"My goodness, Miss. Giles, have you put on weight? You feel much heavier than I remember." Snape said with a slight grin, as he set Buffy down.

"What?! I-I, Spike! Why didn't you tell me I was getting fat! Oh my gods! I can't eat for a week, no, a month!" Buffy panicked, looking down at her stomach as though waiting for it to start expanding right before her eyes.

"Mate, why do you do that? You now that she'll just blame me, and then spend the next hour complaining about it." Spike whined at a now chuckling Snape.

"So it's true! You do think I'm fat!" Buffy ranted, crossing her arms and pouting.

"Luv, you're not fat, you're perfect. You know Snake was just saying that to watch you flip out." Spike said, taking her by the shoulders to calm her down.

Buffy looked at Spike for a moment then nodded, relaxing in his grip. When he released her, Buffy turned, and punched Snape in the arm, who winced in pain.

"So, how is the rest of the family?" Snape asked, still rubbing his arm.

"Better than you." Oz smirked, and the other's chuckled.

"Ah, Mr. Osborne, brought enough potion with you, I hope." Snape said, shaking Oz's hand.

"Ya, mom packed me an extra suitcase full, and has some waiting at home, just in case I break some or something." Oz smiled

"Ah yes, well, in the words of Joyce, she is the mother of you all, it's her job to worry." Snape smirked. And everyone chuckled.

"And Miss. Rosenberg, how are you my dear? That wolf had better be taking good care of you." Snape said, giving the now blushing girl a light hug.

"O-of course." Willow smiled almost giddily, when Snape released her and Oz wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Good to hear. I must say, I look forward to having you all in my classes for the next little while. From what I know of most of you, hard work and dedication won't be lacking." Snape smiled.

"Well, from most of us, at least." Spike snarked, tilting his head towards Xander who had gone back to eating after Joyce's letter.

"For the love of Merlin Harris, take a breath." Snape said with disgust.

"Hey uncle Snake!" Xander waved happily with his mouth still full.

"Mmm." Snape grunted, pointedly looking over to Anya.

"My dear, why you put up with him I'll never know." Snape smiled kindly.

"His body is nicely shaped, and he's still growing." Anya shrugged as though it made all the sense in the world.

Everyone but Spike and Snape blushed, who laughed.

"Oh, sorry, uncle Snake, allow me to introduce you to your new niece and nephew: Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter." Buffy said with a sweep of her arm.

"Hello my dear, welcome to the family." Snape said with a kind smile. "If you don't mind, I was wondering what nick-name the evil dead has seen fit to bless you with?"

"Um, B-Bookworm, professor." Hermione said nervously.

"Bookworm, eh? Well, you must be incredibly intelligent; I look forward you teaching you. Oh, and it's only 'professor' in the classroom, please, call me uncle Snake, the rest of this riffraff do." Snape said with a chuckle.

Lastly, Snape turned to Harry: "Ah, the famous Harry Potter has finally come to Hogwarts. I hope, Potter, that you are a state better than your father. Your mother was a wonderful person, very intelligent. Your father and I however, were the bitterest of enemies. I hope, seeing as you have been seen as worthy by our Golden One, that you will not be the arrogant bully your father sometimes was."

Harry wasn't sure how to react to that; on the one hand, every time anyone had ever insulted his parents, Harry grew furious and lashed out. Snape, however, was the first person Harry had ever met that seemed to have known his parents personally, and was judging them on who they were and not what they had done.

"I'm sorry professor, but I've never met my parents, do you think, maybe one day, you could tell me about them? I mean, who they were?" Harry asked with subdued curiosity.

"Of course Potter, but it will have to be sometime over Christmas break, as both of our schedules promise to be quite hectic up until then." Snape said with a nod. "Actually, I did have an ulterior motive in coming over..."

"Why am I not surprised?" Spike asked, folding his arms over his chest.

"I would be nicer, if I were you, nephew...you never know when a picket fence might just pop up out of nowhere." Snape smirked sinisterly.

"What is it uncle Snake?" Willow asked, bringing the conversation back on topic.

With a quick wave of his wand, Snape encased them all in a silencing charm.

"Harry, I understand that you didn't grow up in the magical world, but even so, I assume you know of the fame your name has received."

Harry nodded.

"Because of that fame, most people will treat you like broken glass. I will not be one of them. That is why, I plan to make something of an example of you in your first potions class."

"What?!" the rest of the gang except Oz, yelled.

"I'm sorry, but it has to be done. I have never been known as the nicest or easiest professor in Hogwarts, and as such, if I were to turn a blind eye to something I would normally exploit, it would be seen as favouritism. And I cannot allow that, besides, look at it this way; if I treat all of you the same, the easier it will be for you to get along with the other students."

"You know, uncle Snake, that this 'example' will go both ways." Buffy said, crossing her arms.

"Yes, I was prepared for that, but I'm afraid this must be the way it is."

"What do you think, Harry?" Hermione asked, putting her hand on his arm.

"I think...that if I have to, than I have to. Besides, it's not like you're going to gut me." Harry said with a tinge of apprehension in his voice.

"Good lord, only your second day, and you're already starting to sound like one of the family." Snape smiled. "And no, Harry, I'm not going to 'gut you', just mildly embarrass you."

"Alright." Harry shrugged.

"Very well, I'm glad you understand." Snape said, bowing his head lightly. Turning, Snape removed the silencing charm and turned to head back to the head table. "Oh, before I forget," Snape, turned back to look at Harry once again. "What nick-name did the de-fanged wonder give you?"

"Oi! Come back here and I'll show you how de-fanged I am!" Spike yelled indignantly.

"Uh, Hero, sir."

"Hero?...Of course he did." Snape said speculatively, looking over to Spike who shrugged.

"Sir?"

"My dear nephew, you will soon come to see that most of your family is oddly insightful. With your brother, his nick-names seem to be a reflection of the strongest part of one's spirit."

"Hey! What about me? He calls me Whelp!?" Xander whined/asked.

"Well yes, Whelp is probably in reference of your youthful nature." Hermione smiled kindly.

"Huh?"

"You act like a child." Buffy supplied with a grin.

"Hey! I do not!" Xander whined, crossing his arms with a pout. With a roll of their eyes, everyone turned back to Snape.

"Very good Miss. Granger, you are indeed very inteligent." Snape smiled.

Hermione beamed at praise from a professor. She was still smiling when Harry nudged her shoulder with his own. Turning to look at him, Hermione blushed when he winked at her.

Seeing this, the other girls giggled, which made Hermione blush harder, and the guys looked at each other and smiled.

"I'll let you all get back to your breakfast." Snape smirked. "Oh, and Harry?" Harry looked away from Hermione briefly and turned his head to Snape. "It's uncle Snake when we're not in class, nephew." Without waiting for a reply, Snape turned fully, and made his way out of the great hall.

The table was quiet for a moment, not sure what to say, when: "I do not act like a child. Spike acts like a child." Xander grumbled, just loud enough for everyone to hear.

The table erupted with laughter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"Good morning everyone, I trust you slept well?" the friendly voice of Albus Dumbledore floated over the Scoobies table.

"Good morning Headmaster." The group said together.

"Jinx!" Xander and Willow yelled together, falling into giggles. The others, including the headmaster, chuckled at their antics.

"Sorry Mr. Dumbledore, what can we do for you?" Buffy asked smiling.

"That's quite alright Miss. Giles, I just came over to hand you your class schedules, and to inform you that, because we were ill prepared for your arrival, I have decided to put you along with the Gryffindor's, I trust that is alright with all of you?"

Everyone at the table nodded, taking their timetables.

"Very well. Also, I must inform you that for mandatory purposes, I will be acting as your Head of House, here on out."

Dumbledore watched the group as all of them glanced at each other then at Buffy as inconspicuously as possible, then back down at their timetable, and Dumbledore, almost as though they hadn't heard him.

"Sure Mr. Dumbledore, that sounds fine." Buffy said with a smile. Dumbledore was mildly surprised; from the way the others had paused; he assumed that they didn't want him around for some reason.

"Good." Dumbledore smiled. "Lastly, I must know the location of your dormitories. If there was ever some type of emergency, you see." He said with the standard grandfatherly twinkle in his eye.

"Sure, Seventh floor, far western corridor." Buffy said, still smiling.

"Really?" Dumbledore blinked in surprise. "Are you sure Miss. Giles? I know of that corridor, and there are no portraits or statues lining the walls, merely landscapes. Thru what painting do you enter?" He asked with a hungry curiosity that put some of the others on edge.

Buffy continued to smile sweetly. "Thru the cemetery, Headmaster."

"Really?" Dumbledore asked again.

Buffy just nodded, before taking a last bit of her breakfast, and gathering her things. The Scoobies followed without question.

"Sorry Headmaster, but we really need to skedaddle. Don't want to get lost and be late for our first class." Buffy chirped innocently.

"Of course Miss. Giles, have a good day." Dumbledore said with a cheery wave of his hand.

"Whoa Buffster, what was all that about?" Xander asked as they made their way down the halls. "I don't even have super powers and that guy gave me the wiggens."

The others nodded.

"I know what you mean, I'm with Peeves on this one, that guy had my spidy sense tingling. I get the feeling that he's hiding something, or he's not all there or something; I'm not sure, but until we figure out what he's up to I want everyone on their toes." Buffy said with a stubborn expression.

"Sure Buffy." Harry voiced for everyone.

Buffy turned to Willow and Hermione who were both walking and studying their timetables at the same time. Harry and Oz were helping to guide their respective females down the hall with an arm around their waists. The only indication that the girls noticed was the slight blush and happy smiles on their faces.

"Wills, Hermione, what do we have first?" Buffy asked, leading the small contingent down the hall.

"Um, Wednesdays; we have Transfiguration first, with Professor McGonagall," Willow reported.

"On the fourth floor, room 714." Hermione followed.

"Then Potions with uncle Snake,"

"Down in dungeon 2."

"Right, then lunch and then Herbology with Professor Sprout,"

"In Greenhouse 5, out on the grounds."

Willow then Hermione reported in sync.

"Cool, what about the rest of the week?" Buffy asked, as Spike took up the lead, following the scent he remembered of the teacher from the Sorting Ceremony the night before.

"Well, **Mondays:** Transfiguration, Transfiguration, **Lunch**, Herbology, History of Magic

**Tuesdays:** Charms, Charms, **Lunch**, History of Magic, Muggle Studies

**Wednesdays:** Transfiguration, Potions, **Lunch**, Herbology, Defence Against the Dark Arts

**Thursdays:** DADA, DADA, **Lunch**, History of Magic, Muggle Studies

**Friday: **Potions, Potions, **Lunch**, Charms, Herbology."

Hermione read out loud as they continued to walk thought the corridors.

"Huh, doesn't sound too bad. At least it sounds more fun than normal school." Harry shrugged. The other's nodded.

"That's for sure, how often can you get an A for putting a toad on your teacher's desk?" Xander grinned goofily. The other's just grinned.

"Oh, that reminds me; Willow, do you have our other schedules ready?" Buffy asked when they had finally reached the fourth floor.

"Sure Buffy." Willow said, handing out papers from her bag.

"Other schedules?" Harry and Hermione asked at the same time with curiosity.

"Ya, dad didn't want us to get lazy and start depending on our magic; so he insisted that we keep up the training that we were doing at home. Buffy, Spike, Anya, Xander and I teach different things one night a week. I really think you'll enjoy it." Willow beamed.

"Alright, let's see, Slayer Training: every night from 11:00 till 2:00 a.m. Anya – you've got Demonology on Mondays. Xander - Tactics & Strategy on Tuesday. Willow – you took Wednesdays for Meditation. Spike – You've got Weapons Training on Thursdays. And finally; Hand-to-Hand combat with me on Friday. Awesome Wills, nice organisation." Buffy said, reading down the list.

"Thanks."

"Uh, Buffy, are you sure that we-I mean, Harry and I, can, you know, do all of that?" Hermione asked hesitantly?

"Hermione, listen to me." Buffy stopped and turned to her newest sister. "There is so much more to you than you realise. You think you know who you are; but you haven't even begun. You have a great and important purpose in this life; all of us do. That's the reason you were chosen as a part of this family; you have a destiny, a path for greatness. Both you and Harry do. So yes, Hermione, I know that you and Harry can do all that we will teach you and more. Have courage, and believe in yourself. You have strength and loyalty on your side." Buffy finished, smiling kindly.

With tears shining in her eyes, Hermione embraced Buffy tightly. "Thank you." She whispered.

Buffy didn't say anything, instead, pulling back and smiling at Hermione. "Now, what do you say we go learn some magic?"

Wiping her eyes, Hermione nodded excitedly, and the group proceeded into their first class at Hogwarts.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Bustling into the class room, the Scooby gang all grabbed seats together; Harry and Hermione at the front, Willow and Oz took the desk beside them, with Buffy and Spike settling down behind Harry and Hermione, and Xander and Anya behind Willow and Oz.

As the eight of them took their seats and got settled, Oz was the first to notice a brown and grey striped tabby sitting on the teacher's desk.

"Good morning Professor." Oz nodded, making the group's heads turn.

The cat's head jerked with surprise, looking at them, but then swished its tail, and continued to watch silently as the rest of the class slowly filtered in.

"So McGonagall's a cat eh?" Spike leaned over Buffy so the whisper with the others still being able to hear him. Oz, Willow, Harry and Hermione all turned in their seats to talk.

"Ya, I can feel it, it's McGonagall alright."

"What's new pussy cat, oh, whoa, whoa, whoa..." Xander snickered. The others chuckled and giggled, but turned around, and sat back in their seats when McGonagall the cat turned to glare at them. Smirking, all three of the boys started humming 'What's New Pussy Cat' as soon as McGonagall's attention returned to the rest of the class.

The Gryffindor's and Ravenclaw's with whom the Scoobies shared the class started snickering when they caught on to what was happening, most of whom were muggleborns, even joined in.

It was just as the late bell rang, that the humming reached a crescendo, and McGonagall had had enough; with her eyes narrowed, and her tail twitching with annoyance, McGonagall was just about to jump off the desk when a red head in Gryffindor robes came running through the door.

Taking a quick look around the room, the red head's shoulders sagged with relief. "Whhoo, thank god I'm not too late; could you imagine the look on old McGonagall's face if she had seen me come in late?" the boy asked, falling into an empty seat beside a fellow Gryffindor.

With a snort, the Scoobies laughed out loud, soon followed by students from the other two houses.

"What?" Ron asked, looking around.

With a final twitch of her tail, the can jumped off of the Professor's desk, changing back into Professor McGonagall in mid air.

The rest of the class had stopped snickering by that point, all starring in wonderments at what their Professor had just done.

"That was bloody brilliant." Ron said, completely forgetting his "old McGonagall" comment.

"Well thank you for that assessment Mr. Weasley, now, perhaps if you could take your seat so that 'old McGonagall' as you so eloquently put it, can begin today's lesson."

"Uh, y-yes Professor McGonagall, sorry about that."Ron stuttered, slouching in his seat.

"As for you Mr. Jameson and Mr. Harris, twenty points will be taken from Apotharni, for that idiotic and pointless song." McGonagall said, with a scowl, and moved back over to sit at her desk.

"What?" Spike blurted out.

"Can she do that?" Xander asked.

Harry just shrugged as Buffy and Anya wapped Spike and Xander about the head.

And the rest of the class snickered.

Finally, it was time for potions and Harry was doing his very best not to show just how nervous he was.

"I'm sure it will be fine Harry, I mean, what can he really do in front of a classroom full of students?" Hermione said, rubbing his back as they all made their way down the hall.

"Bookworm's right, Hero, besides, you've got us right behind you, you know we wouldn't let anything too life threatening happen to you...we've got Harris for that." Spike said, smiling proudly, and making Harry and the others laugh.

"Ya, hey Spike, you know what would make those jokes even funnier? If they weren't about me!" Xander groused, crossing his arms.

Still chuckling, the group made their way into dungeon 2 and took up an entire row at the front of the class. Early again, the Scoobies chatted amongst themselves as Gryffingors and Slytherins shuffled in to take their seats.

Just as the final bell rang, the dungeon's back door slammed open, and Snape came charging into the room with his black robes billowing.

"There will be no silly wand waving or foolish incantations in this class. You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death." Here, Snape made a big show of looking around the class before his eyes finally settled on Harry.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, our new celebrity...tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Like a shot, Hermione's hand was in the air before Snape even completed his question.

Embarrassed and just a little angry, Harry was forced to answer: "I don't know sir."

Snape sneered. "Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

This time, Willow and Anya's hands went up with Hermione's. And again they were ignored by Snape.

Resigned that he had no choice, Harry again answered, "I don't know sir."

"Alright Potter, I'll give you an easy one," Snape sneered, crossing his chest. "What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" This time every one of the Scoobies put up their hand, though none as enthusiastically as Hermione.

"I don't know sir." Harry said once more with shame.

"Pity...clearly fame isn't everything."

"And clearly Hermione knows, why not ask her?" Harry finally asked with frustration.

"For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of the Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the mane of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all writing that down?" Snape snapped at the rest of the class.

There was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment. Over the noise, Snape leaned down over Harry's desk, and spoke only loud enough for Harry and those with superhuman hearing to hear.

"I'm very sorry I had to do that Harry, but I thank you for taking it in stride."

Harry merely nodded, then went back to writing down Snape's 'lecture'.

"And a point will be taken from Apotharni House for your cheek, Potter. You and the rest of your house will also stay behind after class." Snape said, walking up to the lean podium at the front of the class and began the lesson.

Things went fairly smoothly as everyone was paired up, and they all set to mixing a simple potion to cure boils. Just as Snape was about to praise 'ferret boy' on his stewed horned slugs, clouds of acrid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon. A Gryffindor boy had somehow managed to melt his partner's cauldron into a twisted blob and their potion started to make its way across the dungeon floor burning holes in people's shoes.

"Everyone up on the tables." Buffy's voice rang out clear as a bell as kids started screaming when the acid touched them.

Like mice, everyone jumped to follow the order. With everyone safe for now, Buffy quickly looked at the pour boy who's skin was starting to blister painfully.

"Willow, freeze him!" With a single wave of her hand, it looked as though, for Neville, time had stopped, the boils had stopped spreading, and there seemed to be no more pain in his eyes.

"Wills you think you could clean this mess up?" Buffy asked, completely ignoring how everyone was looking at her.

"Sure thing Buffy." Again with a simple wave of her hand, Willow put the entire dungeon back to normal, including the cauldron that Neville had accidentally melted.

"Thanks Wills, right then, Hermione, is your potion ready?" Buffy asked, walking over to a still frozen Neville.

"Yep, all ready." Hermione said, getting down from the table with Harry's help.

"Good. What's his name?" Buffy asked the frozen boy's partner.

"N-Neville...Neville Longbottom." Seamus stuttered. Buffy nodded.

"Alright, Wills, I'm gonna need your help, Hermione, can you pass me your cauldron please?"

Both Willow and Hermione came to stand on either side of Buffy waiting for her next instructions.

Very carefully, Buffy took the still bubbling liquid from Hermione's hands, with one hand, and wrapped her other hand a gently as possible around Neville's neck.

"You ready Wills?"

"Yep."

"Now!" Buffy ordered. As soon as she did, Willow waved her hand and Neville was released. With a movement so quick that it took some of the students a second to realise what was happening, and before Neville had a chance to scream, Buffy squeezed his throat in just a way that stopped him from being able make a sound. Lifting the cauldron up, Buffy carefully pored the mixture down his throat and straight into his stomach.

"Seal him up Wills." Again Willow nodded, and with a wave of her hand, it looked as though Neville were suddenly asleep while still standing.

"How long should it take Hermione?" Buffy asked, leaning against the edge of the table and watching as slowly the painful red boils started to fade.

"Just a few minutes."

Buffy nodded. And the rest of the class remained silent, watching for what the blond and her group would do next.

"Whoa, she just takes charge doesn't she?" Harry whispered over to Xander.

"Yep, get used to it Harry, that was your first look at 'General Buffy'."

"She's a little scary isn't she?"

"Yep."

Two minutes later, all of the boils had disappeared and everyone had silently gotten down from the tables, but continued to watch Buffy.

"What do ya think? Should we wake him up?" Buffy smiled, pulling a stool over behind Neville.

When Buffy nodded that she was ready, Willow waved her hand and Neville was released, instantly falling backwards and not noticing that he had been caught and lifted onto a stool.

"Wh-What happened?" Neville asked, rubbing his head.

"You had a slight run in with the potion you were making. How are you feeling?" Buffy asked sweetly, the entire class except for the Scoobies looked at her as though she had suddenly sprouted horns; where was the girl who, just moments before had taken charge of the situation and was giving orders to her house mates.

"She's mental that one, I'm tellen ya." Ron Weasley whispered to the boy beside him.

"Careful what you say weasel...never know who might be listening." Spike drawled. Ron turned his head to find everyone from Apotharni looking at him, and gulped.

"Sorry." He said, backing down.

"I-I-I'm f-fine...thank you." Neville flushed with embarrassment.

"Good. You know-"

"Thank you Miss. Giles, that will be all."Snape snapped, turning everyone's attention back to him. "And you! You idiot boy! I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?" He sneered, standing to his full height and scaring pour Neville till he was shaking in his seat.

"That's enough Professor." Buffy intervened.

"Excuse me?!" Snape fumed, glairing menacingly at the young blond who had dared to step between him and another student/victim.

"I said that that's enough. This is the first day in a new school, and probably the first time a lot of these kids have even attempted to brew a potion, never mind been exposed to magic, so thank you professor, but I really don't think your particular brand of abuse will be very constructive today." Buffy scolded with her hands on her hips.

Harry had the fleeting thought that if someone were to walk into the room just then, they would have laughed at the sight of the most feared and hated professor in Hogwarts backing down from an 11 year old girl. Everyone in the class who was watching just looked on in astonishment.

Before Snape had the chance to reply, the bell for lunch rang.

"Class dismissed." Snape all but growled.

Without a word the entire class packed up their things, and scurried like mice out the door, leaving the members of the House of Apotharni to deal with a furious Snape all on their own.


End file.
